Bones: Anit No Queen of Hearts
by Harri B
Summary: Brennan and Booth are undercover in Las Vegas. How hard is their undercover going to get, when Sully is assigned to work with them and will Booth finally reveal to Bones how he truly feels when she goes missing?
1. Breakfast is disturbed

**Bones- Anit no queen of hearts**

**Disclaimer: Bones doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the lovely people at Fox, Kathy Reiches and especially to all the wonderful cast who make me laugh, cry and just make me want to figure out who the killer/s are.**

**A\N: I love Bones and this fan fic is about Brennan, Booth and Sully, along with the squints and Cam.**

_Temperance Brennan's apartment,_

It was early morning in Washington D.C. and while Dr. Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist was in the shower, her boyfriend, FBI Agent Tim Sullivan, prepared breakfast. While in the midst of preparation of his semi-famous egg scrambling, he heard a knock at the door.

Sully, as he preferred to be called, opened the door to find smiling colleague and friend, Special Agent Seeley Booth. After pleasant greetings, Booth lost his pleasantness when he realized that Sully hadn't just arrived at the good doctor's apartment. _He had spent the night._

"What brings you by at this hour," Sully questioned as he glanced at his watch.

"I'm here to pick up Bones, we have a case," Booth said through gritted teeth.

"Hey Booth," said Brennan appearing at the door.

"Hey Bones, you need to pack," said Booth walking past Sully into the apartment.

"Why?" asked Brennan.

"We have a case, Bones. We are going on a trip," said Booth smiling at Sully.

"Where to?" asked Sully watching Booth with careful eyes.

"Las Vegas, baby," said Booth placing a hand on Brennan's back. "Now go pack."

"Tempe?"

Brennan turned to face Sully, "Yes?" she asked.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, Booth and I have it under control." She walked off.

Booth and Sully stared at each other.

"Look after her," said Sully.

"I always do, she's my partner," said Booth staring at Sully.

A\N: Hope you all liked it. Hit the review button for the next chapter!


	2. The corpse

**Bones- Anit No Queen of Hearts**

**Disclaimer- As before, all characters belong to Fox, Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs and the Bones Crew.**

**A/N: As before this is about Booth, Brennan, Sully, Cam and the Squints.**

Summer in Las Vegas is literally a permanent heat wave. Unlike the occasional short stretch of unusually hot days in DC, Sin City, as the tourists like to call it, basks in the dessert sun for up to six months at a time. After renting a car, Booth and Brennan drove the short distance from the airport to the crime scene. They took advantage of the modern luxury of the air-conditioned car not knowing how long it would be before they again felt a cool breeze passing over their bodies.

"Special Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan?" asked the local Medical Examiner.

"Yes?" said Booth.

"Pleasure to meet you both," he said."I'm Chris Jackson, local ME, follow me."

"How were these found?" asked Booth pointing to the human remains laying in front of him.

"The mayor has plans to refurbish this part of town. A construction worker found these early this morning.

"Has anyone touched the remains?" Brennan asked.

"Absolutely not, Dr. Brennan," he smiled at Brennan who returned the smile."I had the crime scene sealed with strict instructions that we wait for you."

"Thank you," said Brennan.

"Male?" inquired Chris.

"Female, between twenty-five and thirty-two years of age. Height, roughly five-foot six."

"Bones, what is it?" asked Booth with a worried look on his face.

"From what I can see so far, it looks like she has been here about six weeks and –" she hesitated.

"What Bones? What is it?" Booth asked again, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. Not that that he ever did when it came to dead bodies.

"Her heart has been removed."

Booth looked at Brennan who's face had gone pale.

"Oh my," said Chris.

**A\N: A new serial killer for the team!**


	3. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Bones doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the lovely people at Fox, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reich.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed.**

Brennan was talking to Angela on her laptop in her hotel room.

"Sweetie, you should take some time to rest, let your hair down."

"Ang, this woman had her heart cut out, I have a job to do."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, listen to me. There is nothing more you can do tonight, so go put on a pair of dancing shoes and go out and have fun with Booth."

"Ang, tell Hodgins I've sent him the ground matter from the scene. There is also a box for Cam."

"TEMPE!" Angela shouted.

"What?"

"For once, go out and have some fun."

"It's hard to have fun some days Ange, well socially anyways, after seeing what I see at work," Brennan admitted. "You know I am not the most socially adept person.

Angela stared at her friend and then got a twinkle in her eyes. "Well good thing for you then that I don't have that, uh, challenge."

An hour later Booth was sitting at the bar waiting for Brennan to appear when he heard some familiar man like behavior that emits from a bar when a beautiful woman enters the room. Hey, I'm a man.

He turned his body slightly to get a view of the person of interest.

"Man, what I wouldn't give for that," the bartender said in Booth's direction.

Booth turned and he wasn't anticipating what appeared before his eyes.

"Bones," he mouthed.

Brennan had on a black skirt and v-neck top that accentuated her shapely figure. Her hair was loose framing her face, bringing out a sparkle in her eyes. As Booth's eyes scanned her form, they stopped at the floor. Her feet bore black heels that enhanced the length of her bare legs.

As she approached him, he lay his drink on the bar, giving her his full attention.

"Hey Booth."

The bartender looked at Booth, "She's with you?"

Booth stood, planted a smile on his face while placing a hand on Brennan's back, "She sure is."

Brennan looked between Booth and Bartender, "I'm hungry," she said loud enough in a voice that caused both men to take notice.

After a three hour dinner, filled with good food, conversation and a few glasses of wine, Booth and Brennan walked back to the hotel.

During the elevator ride, Brennan smiled and let out a small laugh.

Brennan noticed Booth watching her. "What?" she asked.

"I like hearing you laugh. You don't do it very often." His voice softened, knowing why she doesn't find the opportunity to emit that action very often.

"I haven't had a lot to laugh about in long time," she admitted.

"Well, I'm glad I was with you when you did find something." He flashed her his best smile and slid his arm around her back as the bell dinged, indicating they were at their floor.

As they approached her room, Brennan stopped in her tracks. They both saw the door to their hotel room slightly ajar. As Booth drew his gun from its holster, he pushed Brennan to the side of the door.

"Stay here," he told her.

He pushed the door open ever so slightly. From his vantage point, he saw what appeared to be a man standing in front of the window with his hands in his pockets.

"FBI, take your hands out of your pockets and turn around slowly," Booth instructed the intruder.

As the intruder did as instructed, Booth lowered his gun and re-holstered it.

"Sully," Booth announced causing Brennan to enter the room.

"Hey Tempe. Booth," Tim Sullivan said with a grin.

**A\N: Uh oh! Sullys here!! How will Brennan and Booth react? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


	4. Male egos

**Disclaimer: Bones doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the lovely people at Fox, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reich.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.**

"Sully, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked.

"Well, I have some holiday time and though I could help you and Booth," he replied as he glanced over at Booth.

"Booth and I have everything under control," Brennan said.

"Tempe, I thought I could, that you might-" Sully started to respond but was cut off by Booth.

"She's right, Sully, We have everything under control. Thanks for the offer though.

Sully stared at Booth then turned his attention to Tempe, "Actually I need to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Brennan

"In private." Sully said tilting his head in Booth's direction.

"I'll see you in the morning Bones," said Booth.

"No, wait. Whatever he has to say, he can say in front of both of us."

Sully moved forward.

"Tempe, this is about us."

"Booth's my partner."

"Don't I know it," Sully muttered under his breath. "Temp, can we just talk please?" he pleaded.

"Okay." She looked at Booth, "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll be watching sport if you need me."

"What do you want Sully?" asked Brennan.

"Tempe, there is something I need to ask you. Will you..."

**A/N: OK Guys going to leave it on a cliff hanger, if you want to know what's going to happen I need reviews!**


	5. Sully's question

Disclaimer: Bones doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the lovely people at Fox, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reich.

A/N: O.K! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

"Tempe, there is something I need to ask you, will you..."

"Will I what?" asked Temperance with a confused look on her face

Sully walked over to her and lead her over to the sofa "You should sit down," he said gesturing for her to sit.

Temperance went pale, "Sully is something wrong? Are you sick? If you are I know fantastic doctors..."

"Tempe, I'm not sick."

"What's wrong with you then? Why are you acting this way?"

"Tempe, we've been together for a while now, and you're always on my mind," Sully said, smiling at her.

Sully knelt in front of her and took her hands in his, "It means when I wake up in the morning, you are the first thought that comes to me and when I go to bed at night, you're the last person I think about. I love you Tempe."

"Okay," said Brennan, looking confused. "You came all the way to Vegas to tell me you loved me? Why couldn't you have told me that when I came back?"

Sully let out a breathe of air, "I didn't just come to Vegas to tell you that Temperance. I am here to ask you if you would like to go on a trip with me, on my boat."

"For a weekend? Sure," said Brennan smiling.

"I don't mean for a weekend, I mean for a year. I leave in a week."

Brennan stood up, "I need time to think," she replied.

Sully walked over to Tempe, "I understand, let's go to bed."

Tempe pushed him away, "Not tonight, I need to think without you in my hotel room."

"Tempe..."

"No, Sully, I need to be alone, I have a case where someone has had their heart stolen and I need to deal with what you just asked on my own." She walked over to the door and opened it, "Goodnight Sully."

Sully walked over to the door, he went to kiss Tempe on the lips, who moved her head in time, so he kissed her cheek instead. "Goodnight Tempe."

She shut the door behind him, then slid down the door and wept.


	6. Brennan tells Booth

Disclaimer: Bones doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the lovely people at Fox, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reich.

A/N: O.K! Again, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.

The next morning Special Agent Seeley Booth sat in the diner staring aimlessly at the menu when Bones slid in the seat opposite him.

He looked up, "Morning Bones," he said.

"Good Morning Booth," she said.

"You okay?" asked Booth with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, no, I'm not sure. I need your advice on something."

The waitress came over, "What can I get you two?"

"Two Full Breakfasts and two cups of coffee" said Booth smiling at the waitress.

"Sure thing honey," said the waitress who then winked at him.

Near the end of breakfast, Brennan, told Booth what was wrong. "I need you to tell me what to do." she said

Booth looked at Bones. His conscience took over. Okay Seeley, we know you love her, but you can't tell her what to do.

"Booth?" asked Brennan.

"I think you should go."

"What?" asked Brennan with a look of shock etched on her face.

"I think you should go," repeated Booth watching as pain flickered across her face, then it turned into confusion.

"Morning Tempe, Booth," said Sully sliding in next to Brennan.

"Sully," said Booth.

"Sully," said Tempe looking at Booth and then out the window.

The door opened and Chris Jackson walked in.

"Chris, darling," called the waitress "What can I get you?"

"Nothing this morning Steph."

He walked over to Booth, Brennan and Sully. "Good morning Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth." He looked at Sully.

"Special Agent Tim Sullivan," said Sully standing up and shaking Chris' hand.

"Chris Jackson, Local ME."

"Is something wrong?" asked Booth.

"We have another body," said Chris looking at Brennan.

Tempe stood up, "Let's go." She threw a look at Booth, Sully and Chris over her shoulder and walked out.

A\N: Sorry for the long update, hope you all liked!


	7. Cullen's decision

Disclaimer: Bones doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the lovely people at Fox, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reich.

A/N: O.K! Again, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long! Hope you all like.

Booth and Sully were standing behind Brennan as she was talking to Zack, "There is nothing that has told me the victims identity so far Dr. Brennan. Dr. Hodgins wants to speak to you."

Zack disappeared and Hodgins came on the phone, "Dr Brennan," said Hodgins, "I was shifting through the particles and I found some paper, that Zach and I pieced back together." He showed them all the pieces of paper, " It's a woman's fighting ring, you progress through it as you win fights."

"How do you know that?" asked Sully

"Late night TV," replied Hodgins. "Dr Brennan, Booth, Cullen's here."

Cullen appeared, "Good morning Booth, Sully, Dr. Brennan."

"Good morning," they all said

"We have all discussed this and I will be sending Booth and Dr. Brennan undercover, as a newly engaged couple."

"Sir, I really must protest," said Sully. "Wouldn't it be easier on Booth and Dr. Brennan, if I were to take Booth's place?"

"Tim, I can see where you are coming from, but Booth and Dr. Brennan trust each other and work well with each other." He looked at Booth and Bones, "Booth, Dr. Brennan, you will be sharing the same room and you will work under different names. It is important we stop this before anyone else dies. Sully, I want you to keep your distance from both Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan."

"Yes sir," Sully said.

"Good," said Cullen.

The screen went black, "Come on Bones," said Booth helping her to her feet,

"Where are we going?" asked Brennan with a confused look on her face,

Booth placed a hand on Brennan's back and looked at Sully, "Shopping, we need to get you ready to play this part." He guided Brennan to the door, "See you later Sully."

The door shut and Sully was left fuming with anger.


	8. Hot Blooded

Disclaimer: Bones doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the lovely people at Fox, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reich. Grease belongs to Paramount. All other characters unless mentioned are mine, please ask for permission before using them.

A\N: I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to update, I've been revising for exams as my first year at college comes to an end! So sorry, hope you enjoy and thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers! At the end will be a sneak peek of the next chapter.

Las Vegas hotel room, Eleven AM.

Booth eyed himself in the mirror of the hotel room while he waited for his partner Bones to come out of the bathroom he pretended to pull his gun out

"The name's Booth, Special Agent Seeley Booth". He eyed himself in the mirror and smiled, suddenly the door opened and Booth turned and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of his partner, his bones before him

"Bones?" he whispered

Dr. Temperance Brennan stood there wearing black high heels, a tight fitting black dress which hugged her curves and showed off her long legs, her hair was down and she was wearing make up. She eyed Booth. "Hey Booth"

Booth moved closer to his partner, "Bones." He was not sure of what to say next

"Do I look okay?" she asked, "Do you think they will buy this undercover act?"

"Of course they will Bones."

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could zip me up?"

Booth breathed heavily, he could feel his heart beating faster, "Sure Bones," his hands were sweaty as he did the back of Tempe's dress up.

"Thanks Booth," she said smiling at him

"Don't mention it Bones," he said smiling at her.

"What's that?" she said pointing at the desk.

"This is for you Bones," he said retrieving the box and handing it to her.

"What is it?" she asked with a look of curiosity look on her face.

Booth looked at the intrigued face of his partner, most women would have snatched the box out of his hand, but not Brennan,; she wasn't sure of what Booth was offering.

"Open it," he said

Brennan gently lifted the lid off the box, "Pretty jewelry," she said.

Booth smiled in amazement, he decided not to tell Brennan that the necklace was worth fifty thousand dollars.

"May I?"

"Sure."

He took the necklace out of the box, undid the clasp and placed the necklace around Brennan's throat; it hung delicately around her neck.

"You look good Bones."

"You don't look to bad yourself Booth."

They began to laugh.

"All right," said Booth, "Cullen sent me two identifications that we will use." He handed her the cards.

"Sandy?" she asked.

Booth looked at his, he groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Brennan.

"Danny" he said, "My name is Danny."

"I don't see what the problem is."

"Danny and Sandy," he repeated, "They are the two main characters in the film Grease."

Tempe's face went blank.

"Please tell me you have seen Grease."

"I think I would have remembered if I had seen something named Grease."

"Okay," said Booth adjusting his belt, "Grease was a high school set film. It was about two teenagers Danny and Sandy, they meet at the beach one summer and fall in love, she was going back to Australia, but instead ended up going to the same high school as Danny. Danny was in a gang called the T-Birds. They ruled the school along with the Pink Ladies; Danny and Sandy meet, break up, get together, break up and get back together. There is a lot of singing and dancing but basically that's Grease."

"They named us after characters in a film?"

"They did," said Booth, "Let's just hope the murderers don't realize this."

"Was the film a happy ending?"

"Yeah Sandy changed into a pink lady, the kind of girl she suspected Danny would rather have than Sandy, the naïve."

"You know in probably every culture in the world, the girl always changes for the guy; it's never the guy who changes for the girl."

Booth placed a hand on the Tempe's lower back, "We'll rent Grease one and two tonight and you can tell me all your anthropology findings on the films, but first we have a murderer to catch."

"I know," said Tempe as Booth led her out of the hotel room and shut the door behind them.

A\N: O.K. Guys, if you want the next chapter, you need to hit the review button. Here is the sneak peak of the next chapter.

Booth was in the toilet, the film Grease two was on pause when Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan," she said answering it.

"Hey sweetie," replied Angela. "How's Vegas?"

"It's great Ange," Tempe replied.

"How's it going with Booth?"

"Good," Tempe replied. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned Hodgins and Zack may have blown up the lab or made Cam mad again.

"Sweetie, this afternoon we had a visit."

"You're ringing me to tell me about a visit?" Brennan asked, not sure why Angela would call her about a visit.

Angela was quiet.

"Angela, what's wrong?"

"Sweetie, I don't know how to tell you this," Angela quietly said.

"Tell me what?" Tempe asked.

"Sweetie, it's your father, he's ...

A\N: Review if you want the next chapter.


	9. Sandy and Danny

**Disclaimer: Bones doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the lovely people at Fox, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reich. Grease belongs to Paramount. All other characters unless mentioned are mine, please ask for permission before using them**

**A\N: The story has made the 50 review mark! Many thanks to all my loyal fans! Hope you enjoy.**

Booth and Brennan got out of the car and started walking over to the boxing gym, "Let me do the talking," Booth said.

"Why?" asked Brennan.

"Because I said so," said Booth.

"That's a title of a film, staring Mandy Moore," said Brennan.

Booth's jaw hung open, "How did you know that?"

Temperance threw a smile at him, "I'm more than an anthropologist."

Booth stared at her in awe.

"Plus," said Brennan walking ahead of him, swaying her hips. "Angela dragged me to see it."

Clarkson Boxing Gym, Las Vegas.

When Booth and Brennan walked into the boxing gym a few of the men wolf whistled at Brennan and Booth placed a protective arm around her shoulders. "Can I help you?" growled a man.

Booth looked him straight in the eyes, "We want to see the person who is in charge around here."

"Why?" asked the guy.

"Why do you think? Booth asked looking at Brennan and then nodding his head in the direction of the boxing ring.

"She wouldn't last five minutes."

Brennan looked at Booth, "Can I hit him now?"

"Now, now Sandy," said Booth smiling at her, "This man doesn't want any trouble." He turned his attention to the man, "Do you?"

"Of course not," said the man, "Wait here." he said and stalked off.

Brennan looked at Booth, "I still think you should have let me hit him."

"If you would have hit him" said Booth surveying the building, "I wouldn't have been responsible for my actions, if he had tried to hit you back."

Temperance looked at Booth with a confused expression, "I don't understand."

Booth softly smiled at her "Don't worry about it." He looked up to see the man and another man walk over, "We've got company," he said quietly into Brennan's ear.

Temperance looked up and was face to face with the man from before and a new man, "Good morning, my associate said you wished to have a word with me."

"Good morning," said Booth, "I'm Danny and this is my girlfriend Sandy."

The man acknowledged Brennan with a nod of his head. Booth cleared his throat and looked at the man, "You are?"

"Oh, forgive my manners. I am Steven Clarkson, owner of this boxing gym. This is one of my associates, Jeff Adams. How can we help you, Danny?"

Booth pulled Brennan close to him, "She's a boxer and we heard you run an underground ring and she wants to fight."

"No way!" exclaimed Jeff.

"Jeff," said Steven raising a hand, "This is an interesting proposition, but I need insurance incase Sandy fails," he smiled at Booth.

Brennan suddenly spoke "The insurance is me."

"Sandy!" said Booth. "No way!"

"It's not up for discussion Danny," she said staring at Booth. She turned her attention back to Steven and Jeff, "If I fail, you get to keep me as your insurance policy, understand?"

"I agree," said Steven putting out his hand for Brennan to take, Brennan took it.

Jeff handed Booth a card, "That's the address and the time. If your not there we will come after you, understand?"

"Understood," said Booth

"See you tomorrow," said Mr. Clarkson walking off followed by Mr. Adams

Booth watched them walk off and looked at Brennan, "Bones, say if you fail."

Temperance placed an arm around his shoulders, "Let's hope I don't."

Four hours later, Booth and Brennan's hotel room

Booth was in the washroom, the film Grease two was on pause when Brennan's phone rang

"Brennan," she said answering it.

"Hey sweetie," replied Angela, "How's Vegas?"

"Good," said Tempe.

"How's it going with Booth?"

"Good," said Tempe. "Is something wrong?"

"Tempe, this afternoon we had a visitor."

"You're ringing me to tell me about a visitor?"

Angela was quiet.

"Angela? What's wrong?" asked Brennan.

"Tempe, I don't know how to tell you this," said Angela quietly,

"Tell me what?" asked Brennan.

"Sweetie, it's your father, he's-"

"-He's what, Ange?" asked Tempe with a concerned voice.

"He came to the Jeffersonian earlier, with Russ. Zack told him that you and Booth were in Vegas. He told Zack he would beat the crap out of him, if he didn't tell him, so Zack told him what hotel you were staying in." A moment of quietness passed. "Sweetie, are you still there?"

"Yeah. Ange I've got to go. Talk to you soon."

"Bye sweetie."

Five minutes later

Booth walked out of the bathroom to see Temperance sitting quietly, "You okay?" asked Booth.

"Yeah," said Temperance looking into the air.

"Bones?" asked Booth bending down in front of her "Temperance, what's wrong?"

Brennan looked at Booth "Russ and my father went to the Jeffersonian earlier. Dad threatened to beat Zack up if he didn't tell them when I was. They are on their way here Booth."

Booth pushed a hand through his hair, "We'll have to tell them about our undercover."

"Booth, that's the least of our problems."

Booth looked at her, "Oh god, Sully doesn't know that you know where Max is does he?"

Temperance nodded "Booth, what are we going to do?"

**A\N: I hope you all like. Here is a preview of chapter 10.**

Max, Temperance, Russ and Booth sat in Brennan and Booths hotel room when the door swung open and Sully walked in. "Who's this?" he asked pointing at Max and Russ.

"Sully," said Temperance "This is my brother Russ and this is Father Toby Coulter, a friend of the family." She looked at Russ and Max "Russ, Father Coulter. This is FBI agent Tim 'Sully' Sullivan-"

"-Her boyfriend." said Sully finishing Temperance's sentence.

**A\N: Review, if you want the next chapter.**


	10. Meet Russ and Father Coulter aka Max

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox, Hart Hanson, Kathy Reiches and the wonderful cast and crew of Bones! Grease belongs to Paramount! All other characters unless mentioned are mine, please ask for permission before using them

A\N: Sorry I've taken so long to update! Just wanted to upload this chapter before the release of the final Harry Potter book! Even though it will only take me 12 hours to read! At the end will be a preview of the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

_Booth and Brennan's hotel room_

Brennan was in the bathroom while Booth sorted out their hotel room before Max and Russ showed up. He saw the little pig that he had brought Temperance sitting on top of her clothes, a smile flickered across his face. He was so pleased that she still had that pig.

"Booth?" said Bones from the bathroom "What do you think my dad and Russ wants?"

"I'm not sure" Admitted Booth

Brennan walked out and Booth's jaw hit the ground, she was wearing tight fitting jeans and a vest top "What?" She asked

"Nothing bones, nothing at all." He said smiling at her

"Don't call me Bones." She said turning her back on him

_1 hour later._

There was a knock on the door "I'll get it." Said Booth

He opened the door to find Max and Russ standing there "Max, Russ." He said

"Special Agent Booth." Said Max smiling at Booth "Is my daughter in there?"

"Of course, come in." Said Booth stepping aside

"Temperance" Said Max smiling at his daughter

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Asked Temperance

"Don't I get a hug first?" He asked

Temperance crossed the room and went into Max's arms. He hugged his daughter

"Hey Tempe." Said Russ they hugged.

Temperance looked at Russ and Max "Why are you guys here?"

"We just thought we will come see you." Said Max smiling at her, he notice Booth and Brennans clothes next to each other, he turned his attention to Brennan and Booth and looked straight at Booth. "Are you two sharing the same hotel room?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Yes we are." Said Booth trying to avoid Max's glaze

"We're undercover." Said Temperance

"We're not alone." Said Booth.

_45 minutes later._

Max, Temperance, Russ and Booth sat in Brennan and Booths hotel room when the door swung open and Sully walked in. "Who's this?" he asked pointing at Max and Russ.

"Sully," said Temperance "This is my brother Russ and this is Father Toby Coulter, a friend of the family." She looked at Russ and Max "Russ, Father Coulter. This is FBI agent Tim 'Sully' Sullivan-"

"-Her boyfriend." Said Sully finishing Temperance's sentence.

_A couple of minutes later._

Everyone was quiet, until Russ spoke "Nice to meet you." He said through gritted teeth

"You to." said Sully

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Said Booth

"Where are you going?" Asked Sully

"Me and Bones are going to workout." said Booth

"Why?" asked Sully glaring at Booth

"Because Bones here is fighting tomorrow." Said Booth

"You have got to be kidding me!" shouted Sully "She is not an FBI agent Booth!"

"I have 3 black belts." Said Temperance

"She is a scientist Booth, she belongs in the lab." He looked at Temperance "I'll call Cullen and we'll get you back to Washington."

"No," Said Temperance with a hint of anger in her voice "I am Booth's partner, I have been in dangerous situations than this, this is my decision. I am going to fight.

"Well, you don't have my permission!" shouted Sully

"I have never needed anyone's permission Sully!" she snapped "I am old enough and capable enough to make my own decisions."

"I'm your boyfriend Temperance." He said avoiding Max and Russ's stare.

"Your point is?" She asked

He stared in disbelief "Tempe." He said quietly

"Russ, Father Coulter," she said addressing Max and Russ "Make yourselves comfortable, we'll be back soon. Come on Booth."

They walked out and the door shut behind them.

"Agent Sullivan," Said Max in a low, dangerous tone "We would like a word."

A\N: I hope you like and here is a preview of chapter 11!

Booth and Brennan stood by the lake's edge, talking and drinking.

Suddenly Brennan started to sing Hot Blooded. "_Well, Im hot blooded, check it and see I got a fever of a hundred and three Come on baby, do you do more than dance? Im hot blooded, Im hot blooded_."

"I think your drunk Temperance." Said Booth laughing

"I'm not as drunk as you." She said laughing

Booth stood up.

"Seeley, where are you going?" Asked Temperance

Booth bent down by the lake and scoped some water into his cup, he then turned back to Bones. "I think we need to cool down." He threw the cup of water over Brennan.

Brennan had a shock horror expression on her face "I can't believe you did that," she said standing up and filling her cup with water. "You are so going down!" She threw the water at him.

They began chasing each other and throwing water at each other.

"I'm going to beat you Booth!" shouted Temperance

"Bring it on!" said Booth

Temperance chased him, but slipped, before she hit the ground Booth caught her in his arms.

"Are you o.k?" He asked looking down at his partner's face

"Yeah." Said Temperance

They looked at each other and realized their lips were only centimetres away from touching. "Temperance." whispered Booth

A\N: Okay I know, you want to know whether Booth and Brennan kiss?, Will Max and Russ beat the crap out of Sully and why exactly are Booth and Brennan drunk? Hit the review button and I'll update soon.

Harri B!


	11. Fight time!

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox, Hart Hanson, Kathy Reiches and the wonderful cast and crew of Bones! Grease belongs to Paramount! All other characters unless mentioned are mine, please ask for permission before using them

**A\N:** Sorry I've taken so long to update! I know you all want to know if Booth and Brennan kiss, well here is the chapter enjoy and the end will be a preview of the next chapter!

Booth pulled the SUV to a stop and looked at his partner sitting in the seat next to him.

"Temperance?" He asked

Temperance looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked

"Be careful in their o.k?" He said softly

"Booth." She warned

"No Bones I mean it. I won't watch you get hurt o.k?" He said

"I don't understand what you're saying." Said Temperance

Booth looked out of the window. "I was always brought up to believe nobody should ever hit a lady."

"Booth, I'll be o.k." Said Temperance

"Bones, I know your tough and you can kick nearly everyone's asses, but I'm your partner. I want you to know I have your back." He said smiling

"Thank you." Said Temperance returning the smile

"Well Sandy, let's go kick some butt!"

_Clarkson Boxing Gym_

10 minutes later, Brennan and her opponet began to fight.

"GO SANDY!" Shouted Booth

The crowd was cheering, Brennan ducked her opponet's punch and come up with a punch. The opponet went flying. Brennan heard Booth whistle and a small smile appeared on her lips and she knew exactly what to do to beat her opponet.

"What you smiling for bitch, you anit winning this fight." Her opponet snarled

Brennan kicked her opponet and then punched her in the nose. Her opponet fell down.

"The winner is Sandy!" The annoucer shouted

Everyone began to congratulate Brennan.

"Damn boy!," Said Steven Clarkson coming over "Well she does have a very nasty bark on her."

"I wonder what her bite's like." Leered Jeff licking his lips

Booth growled at Jeff and Steven laughed

"Enough Jeff, Sandy belongs to Danny boy."

"Yes she does." Said Booth meancingly

"Her next fight is in 2 days, goodbye." He strolled off

"Hey!" Said Brennan coming over

"Congratulations, you kicked butt." He hugged her

"Thanks, can we get out of here and go do something fun?" She asked

"What kind of something?" Booth asked suspicously. He knew the things that Temperance Brennan called fun were usually looking at dead people.

"Let's go get a drink." Said Brennan

"After you." Booth said holding the door open for her

Brennan smiled at Booth's shocked expression on his face.

"Let's go." She said

Booth and Brennan stood by the lake's edge, talking and drinking.

Suddenly Brennan started to sing Hot Blooded. "_Well, Im hot blooded, check it and see I got a fever of a hundred and three Come on baby, do you do more than dance? Im hot blooded, Im hot blooded_."

"I think your drunk Temperance." Said Booth laughing

"I'm not as drunk as you." She said laughing

Booth stood up.

"Seeley, where are you going?" Asked Temperance

Booth bent down by the lake and scoped some water into his cup, he then turned back to Bones. "I think we need to cool down." He threw the cup of water over Brennan.

Brennan had a shock horror expression on her face "I can't believe you did that," she said standing up and filling her cup with water. "You are so going down!" She threw the water at him.

They began chasing each other and throwing water at each other.

"I'm going to beat you Booth!" shouted Temperance

"Bring it on!" said Booth

Temperance chased him, but slipped, before she hit the ground Booth caught her in his arms.

"Are you o.k?" He asked looking down at his partner's face

"Yeah." Said Temperance

They looked at each other and realized their lips were only centimetres away from touching.

"Temperance." whispered Booth

Suddenly Brennan's cell rang.

"Leave it." Said Booth staring deeply into his favourite forensic anthrophologist eyes

"I can't, it could be important." Temperance said quietly

Booth helped her stand up. She went to her bag and pulled her cellphone out

"Brennan." She said

"Hey sweetie, it's me." Said Angela happily

"Hey Ang." Brennan said turning her back to Booth

Booth rolled his eyes, as much as he loved Angela, her timing was always off.

"Bren 2 things. Zack said he will get started in the morning on the body, Hodgins has already began on his bug thing and Sully's been calling and calling." Angela said quietly.

"I had my cell phone switched off," Said Brennan "Why was he trying to call me?"

"Swetie, the man hasn't seen you in 6 hours. He was worried." Said Angela

"Me and Booth were, well undercover." Said Brennan

"Sweetie, are you drunk?" Angela asked thrilled that her best friend was finally letting her hair down

"Yes, no, well I had a couple of drinks." Muttered Brennan

"With Booth?" Asked Angela silenty praying the answer was yes

"Yes, with Booth." Replied Temperance

Angela squelled down the phone. "Bren that's great. I'm gonna go. You go get your FBI knight in shining armour man."

"ANGELA!" Temperance said annoyed with what her friend though she and Booth were doing.

"See you later sweetie, have fun." Angela hung up

"Bones, is everything o.k?" Asked Booth

"Don't call me Bones and Angela said that Sully has been ringing."

Booth felt a pang of jeasolousy in his stomach and changed the subject.

"Temperance, we need to talk about what happened." He said

"What are you talking about?" Temperance asked

"We need to talk about the near kiss we just had." Booth said quietly

"It was a mistake." Temperance said looking away from Booth

"What do you mean a mistake?" Booth asked hurt that his Bones had brushed him off

"You're with whoever your dating at the moment and I'm with Sully. We've both had to much to drink, we should head back."

"Yeah, your right. We had to much to drink. Let's head back then." Booth said trying to hide the hurt in his voice

_35 minutes later,_

Brennan and Booth walked into their hotel room to find Max, Russ and Sully waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" Asked Russ eyeing his sister and Booth

"Bones had a fight at the ring." Booth said picking up a room service menu

"Are you o.k?" Max asked, the concern for his daughter's well being clear on his face

"Don't worry about me." Said Temperance

"Bones kicked her opponet's butt." Booth said with a hint of pride

"That's my sister." Russ beamed hugging Temperance

"I'm calling Cullen." Sully said jolting to his feet

"Why?" Booth asked annoyed that Sully was being an idiot

"This isn't her job Booth. She isn't trained to do undercover." Sully said sharply

"Listen to me," Said Booth "She is one of the most clever capable people I know. She is brilliant at undercover and I trust her 100 with mine and Parker's life."

"Have you been drinking?" Sully asked

"So what if we had a drink?" Booth growled

"She's my girlfriend!" Shouted Sully

"She's my partner!" Shouted Booth staring into Sully's eyes

"HEY!" Shouted Brennan "Enough Sully, me and Booth went for a drink, last time I checked it wasn't illegal." She snapped

"Temperance-" Said Sully annoyed

"-No Sully," Said Tempe cutting in "I was safe with Booth o.k? Booth's my partner we're undercover together. Neither of us have to justify what we do with each other to anyone." She snapped

She stolled over to the door "Goodnight Sully." She said coldly dismissing him

He glared at Booth. "This isn't over."

_3 hours later,_

Brennan and Booth sat alone in their hotel room bed. Max and Russ had gone to get some sleep.

"Booth?" Asked Temperance quietly

"Yeah, Bones?" He asked looking at his favourite anthrophologist

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked

"About what?" Asked Booth confused

"That you trust me with your's and Parker's life?"

"Temperance, look at me." Booth said

Temperance looked directly into Booth's eyes.

"I trust you more than I probably trust anyone else. I trust you with my son and I trust you with my life, I hope I have your trust." He said silenty praying the answer was yes

"I trust you with my life to." Brennan said smiling

"Thank you," Said Booth smiling at her "Now let's get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Booth?"

"Yes Bones?" He asked

"1, don't call me Bones and 2, Can you try not to steal all the covers tonight?"

Booth laughed "I'll try not to steal the covers, night Bones." He said turning the lamp off

"Don't call me Bones." He heard Brennan mutter.

**A\N: **I hope you all like please review. Here is the preview of the next chapter!

Booth sighed "What do you want me to tell you?" He asked looking at Max and Russ

"Something is bothering my sister, we just want to know what." Russ said

"Agent Booth," Max said "What is going on between Temperance, yourself and that asshole Sully?"

"Sully asked Temperance a question the other day and she needs to answer it soon." Booth said

"What kind of question?" Russ asked

"Sully wants Bones to take a sabbatical for a year and travel with him on his boat." Booth felt a pang of sadness

"What did you tell her to do?" Asked Russ

"I told her to go and I don't know why I told her to go."

"Agent Booth," Max said looking directly at Booth "Do you have romantic feelings for my daughter?"

Booth looked at the ground and then at Max and Russ "I do, I love your daughter sir."

**A\N:** Please review if you want to see the next chapter!


	12. Max, Russ and Booth talk

**Disclaimer: ****Bones**** do****esn't**** belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the ****T.V show**** belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: I first must apologize to you all. I have taken so long to update and I do have major reasons****, I had a serious case of writers block, I passed my first year at college and have started my second year and the work is harder and I had flu and I haven't seen the series 2 finale of Bones yet! I'll make you a deal 15 reviews and I'll put the next chapter up straight away as it is already written, just to make up for ignoring you and the story for the past 2 months!**

_Next morning,_

Booth sat a table drinking his coffee, waiting for his breakfast.

"Booth?" a voice asked

He looked up to see Max and Russ standing there.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Max asked

"Please be my guest," Booth said.

Max and Russ sat down.

"Agent Booth, is everything o.k. between you and my daughter?" Max asked

"Yes, we're fine." Booth said looking at his coffee

"I don't believe you Agent Booth," Max said staring into the FBI agent's face.

Booth sighed "What do you want me to tell you?" He asked looking at Max and Russ

"Something is bothering my sister; we just want to know what." Russ said

"Agent Booth," Max said. "What is going on between Temperance, yourself and that asshole Sully?"

"Sully asked Temperance a question the other day and she needs to answer it soon." Booth said

"What kind of question?" Russ asked

"Sully wants Bones to take a sabbatical for a year and travel with him on his boat." Booth felt a pang of sadness

"What did you tell her to do?" Asked Russ

"I told her to go and I don't know why I told her to go."

"Agent Booth," Max said looking directly at Booth. "Do you have romantic feelings for my daughter?"

Booth looked at the ground and then at Max and Russ "I do, I love your daughter sir."

Max and Russ looked between each other.

"We know you love her Booth," Russ said. "We know she loves you too, but you're both to stubborn to admit it to each other. We would prefer to see you with her instead of him."

"You would rather see me with Temperance than Sully?" Booth asked looking between father and son.

"Booth, you love my daughter and she loves you. When she is with you or talking about you, she is the happiest I have ever seen her and that makes a father happy. So, the answer to your question is yes. I would rather see you and my daughter together because you're perfect."

"How do I tell Bones?" Booth asked

"You'll tell her when the moment comes."

"Hey." Temperance said sitting next to Booth

"Hi Bones," Booth said smiling. "You look very nice."

Max and Russ exchanged glances.

"Thank you. You look nice to." Temperance said smiling

"So, what is on the agenda today?" Max asked

"Me and Booth are going to visit the morgue and check in with my team. Then we'll probably get some practice in for my fight tomorrow."

"O.K." Max said. "We'll be looking around and meet you back at the hotel."

"Let's go Booth." Brennan said

"O.K. Bones," Booth said holding the door open for his anthropologist.

"Alpha male," muttered Brennan walking out followed by Booth.

"He's got it bad." Russ commented.

"Absolutely," Max said agreeing with his son.

**A\N: O.K. I hope you all liked and here is the preview of chapter 13.**

"Bren, you want Booth so bad."

"Angela." Brennan warned

"You can't deny it sweetie, you and him are meant to be."

"Angela, we'll continue this conversation later. I need to talk to Zack."

"Just tell me you love him Bren; then I'll put Zack on."

Brennan didn't notice Booth standing outside the door.

"O.K. I love Booth. He's funny, smart, witty and he is the person I trust in this world to protect me. He's not just my partner Angela, we're not just friends. I love him and even though I don't believe in soul mates, he's my soul mate."

"You have to tell him."

"No. He's not interested in me.

"Oh Bren, you and Booth love each other. You just don't see it."

**A\N: If you want the next chapter to see how Booth and Brennan act around each other, I need you to hit that review button.**


	13. Feelings confessed

**Disclaimer: Bones doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue. Any characters not associated with the T.V show belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am so sorry updates are taking so long, college is driving me crazy at the minutes, so updates will be rare until July. At the end will be a preview of chapter 14, so enjoy!**

_Las Vegas morgue,_

Temperance stood in the morgue talking to the web cam which was beaming to the lab at the Jeffersonian and Angela was on the other end talking.

"Bren, you want Booth so bad," Angela said trying to play matchmaker.

"Angela," Brennan warned looking at the bones.

"You can't deny it sweetie, you and him are meant to be."

"Angela, we'll continue this conversation later. I need to talk to Zack."

"Just tell me you love him Bren; then I'll put Zack on," Angela said knowing her friend would never confess.

Brennan didn't notice Booth standing outside the door.

"O.K." she said sighing in defeat. "I love Booth. He's funny, smart, witty and he is the person I trust in this world to protect me. He's not just my partner Angela, we're not just friends. I love him and even though I don't believe in soul mates, he's my soul mate."

"You have to tell him," Angela said shocked by her friend's confession

"No. He's not interested in me," Brennan snapped.

"Oh Bren, you and Booth love each other. You just don't see it."

* * *

Booth stood in shock. _His _bones had just confessed she had feelings for him. He was pulled out of thought about bones when somebody called his name.

"Booth!"

He turned to see Sully walking over to him. That scum was the one who was dating _his_ bones and wanted to take _his_ bones away from her friends and family.

"Sully," Booth replied through gritted teeth.

"Booth," Sully replied. "Is Temperance around?"

"She's just talking to her team," Booth said placing himself in front of the door, so Sully couldn't enter.

"Will you move aside, please?" Sully asked.

"No," Booth coldly said staring into Sully's eyes.

"It really bugs you to see me and Temperance doesn't it?"

Before Booth had a chance to respond the door opened and Temperance come out.

"Hi," she said looking quickly at Booth, then Sully.

"Hey," Sully happily said pushing past Booth to reach Brennan. "We need to discuss that proposition I offered you."

"Not now," Temperance stated before turning her attention to Booth."Zack has told me something about our suspect."

"That's good. What is it?" Sully asked.

"This is Booth and my case," Temperance snapped.

"Meaning what?" Sully asked.

"It means I don't reveal information to anyone who isn't working on this case," Temperance said.

"Temperance-"

"-Sorry Sully," Booth said wrapping an arm around Brennan's shoulder. "We've got somewhere to be."

They walked out.

_An hour later,_

Booth held the punch bag while Brennan was hitting it.

"What did the squint squad say?" Booth asked.

"They have been working on different scenarios and the one that is consistent with the injuries our victims sustained; put's our suspect at 210 pound and 5ft 6."

"That sounds like Jeff Adams," Booth commented watching as Brennan got a twinkle in her eye.

"Exactly."

Booth pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button.

"It's Booth. I need a warrant."

"Booth-"

"Yeah, thanks," he said hanging up and turning his attention to Brennan. "What?"

"We can't go and search Jeff's place, we're undercover."

"Don't worry Bones, we won't break our cover. The Las Vegas FBI will search his house and question him," Booth explained.

"O.k.," Brennan yawned.

"Come on Bones, let's head for bed," Booth announced wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't call me Bones," Brennan announced making Booth laugh.

**A\N: Ok, I hope you really liked that chapter and here is the preview of chapter fourteen.**

Booth, Russ, Max, Sully and the coroner sat in the cafe eating breakfast.

"Booth," a Las Vegas FBI agent called walking over. "This was delivered to the office for you," he handed Booth the box.

Booth opened the box, took out the envelope and took out a tape.

"Excuse me?" he asked a waitress.

"Yes sir?" the waitress replied.

"Do you have a tape player?"

"Of course," the waitress said picking a portable tape player off the side of the counter and handing it to Booth.

"Thanks," he said taking the tape player off her, inserting the tape and pressing play.

Suddenly a chilling voice filled the room.

"I have Dr. Temperance Brennan hostage. I want ten million dollars dropped to desert marker eight. You have 19 hours to comply otherwise Dr Brennan will be dead."

**A\N: Ok, Brennan's been kidnapped, will she live or die? Will Booth save her in time? What will the squints reaction be? Is Jeff Adams guilty? Will someone ever punch Sully? Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
